Marvel's Civil War (Alternate Ending)
by 1124eddie
Summary: My thought was that if Batman could keep tabs on everyone in the Justice League, then why couldn't Iron Man for the Avengers? This is my take on a different situation on how Civil War could've ended.


It has been a complete disaster for Tony Stark. Ever since this "Civil War," as the news media calls it, had begun, things had taken a turn for worse. First off, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, has started his own underground unit called the Secret  
Avengers, and has already began gaining support from the other superheroes who don't wish to register. Another was when Tony, alongside his supporters for the Superhuman Registration Act, such as Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, and Hank Pym, Yellowjacket,  
tried to trap them on false mission sent for them. But in the end, a battle took place, and the first casualty in this war has also happened.

Goliath was killed in action when a robot clone of Thor, nicknamed Ragnorok, has been unleashed against the Secret Avengers, and fired a single lightning bolt straight through Goliath's chest, instantly killing him. This caused an outcry from the public,  
having them think over if the Registration Act was even a good idea to start with.

This whole event started when a group of teenage superheroes, called the New Warriors, were filming a reality show about their exploits as heroes. But when encountering a band of supervillains, one of them, named Nitro, self-destructed and took out a  
nearby town of Stamford, killing 600 people. This tragedy made the public grow distrust in heroes, and asked for a way to know when and where they were at all times. The result of this was the Superhuman Registration Act, an act that states that any  
person, with sort of superhuman abilities, must register themselves and be taken into training to become a full-time SHIELD operative.

When the act was first announced, most ofthe superhero community was split about it. On one side, they want to gain the trust of humanity, and let them know that they'll always be protected from any harm. On the other, they might run the risk of  
having their identities found out by their most hated enemies, and might beusedto their advantage to win. With each side having their own opinions on the matter, it was no sooner or later when both sides would face each other in battle.  
Past events and friendships would soon tether as each fight became more and more dangerous and reckless.

After the death of Goliath, Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man, defected from Tony's side of the act to Steve's, but not without knowing a terrible secret. Reed and Tony were working on a secret project, a prison built on another dimension to house all the  
unregistered superheroes they've captured during the "war." The worst part about this was that for every superhero that's caught, for trying to do their job, they're sent immediately to this prison in the Negative Zone, without any sort of trial or  
due process, whatsoever. This, and Goliath's death, made Peter join the Secret Avengers, and tell the whole world about the interdimensional prison.

With the media asking too many questions about the handling of unregistered heroes on Tony's side, he had no choice but to call a press conference and explain the situation thoroughly.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to this press conference," said Tony, wearing his Iron Man suit, "I'm sure you're all asking the same questions and I will take the time to answer them as quick as possible."

And with that, all the reporters started raising their hands and calling out to Tony. One of which startled Tony with what she had to say.

"Could you explain about the purpose of the Thor robot," asked the reporter.

The room fell silent; everyone remembered the day when the Thor clone killed Goliath in cold blood, and both sides of the conflict were completely in sThe public were deeply scared.

Tony did his best to answer.

"The purpose for the clone was to gain an edge against Captain America and his Anti-Registration forces. But the issue with it was that it was launched into battle prematurely."

That, of course, was a lie. After its final construction, Tony, Reed, and Hank thought that the clone was fully operational, but they didn't take account of its limits and power. This was literally its first time out in the field, and it is responsible  
for taking the life of superhero.

"And how do you think take into account of its behavior when it was sent into battle," asked the reporter again.

"As I've said before, it was sent into battle prematurely, and it was still in testing. Next question please."

Question after question, Tony tried his best to answer as much as he could, then he finally had a chance to say his part of the argument.

"At the time of this struggle for peace, we tried to keep the problem from getting any more serious and dangerous for the public. That was why me and my associates worked on Project 42, a way to handle any insubordinate superhuman that refuses to register,  
and would likely join with Captain America's Secret Avengers. We were hoping to keep all the details away from public eye, but after the incident with Peter Parker sharing this information over the news media, I feel the need to explain my point-of-view  
to you all."

At the time when Tony was speaking, the reporters were dead silent, hearing every word that he spoke. Tony would hope that they would see the reason why he had to build this place, but fearing that it would be seen as unethical.

"And so, I've proposed an alternative to my colleagues before this meeting had started, and I would like to take a moment of your time to explain the details to you. Over the course of being an Avenger, I and my teammates had met many superhuman in our  
lifetimes. And ever since then, I've been secretly cataloging them onto a personal database at the Avengers Tower. Since then, prior to this meeting, I've created a fail-safe that might prove to be enough to end this 'war,' and finally bring peace  
among the superhuman communities. For once this is over, the database is automatically set to register all of the superheroes from the mainframe. I believe this will solve the crisis for those who still don't wish to register, but for the safety of  
others, and for the rest of the world, I can ask for them to give this a chance."

And with that, the database back at Avengers Tower began to search through the many lists of superheroes, and registered them, unbeknownst to the heroes themselves. It was the only solution that Tony could think of at the moment, and he only wishes that  
this would end any tension between him and the rest of the superheroes.

After the conference was over, he immediately returned to the Avengers Tower and his armor detached itself off his body. He was soon met by his servant, Jarvis.

"I suppose the conference went well for you sir," asked Jarvis.

"As well as it can be Jarvis," Tony said. "How's progress on the registration?"

"As quickly as you've anticipated sir. It's just finished with half of the listings you've provided."

"Good, the sooner we finish this, the better it will be for everybody to accept this without any trouble."

"Excellent sir."

Jarvis turned around to leave, but quickly stopped and faced Tony again.

"By the way, I received an encrypted message from someone," said Jarvis.

"An encrypted message," asked Tony, "Have you started decrypting it yet?"

"I have taken the liberty of doing so just before you arrived, and it appears to be coordinates leading somewhere."

"Well then, I guess I better check it out then."

Tony turned around and headed for the helipad. Bit by bit, pieces of his armor came flying into place on his body to form the Iron Man suit. Just as he was about to take off, Jarvis called to him one more time.

"One more thing sir, " cried Jarvis, "the message also stated that you should come alone."

"Alone huh," said Tony, "I guess whoever this mystery person is, I bet he or she wants to take this in a more personal matter."

And with that, Tony flew off and, at very top speed, arrived at the desired location. But as soon as he landed, he soon realized where he was. It was the abandoned factory where he and Captain America's Secret Avengers fought, and where Goliath died at  
the hands of Ragnorok, the robot clone of Thor. It was also where they buried Goliath, a literal mass grave since they couldn't shrink him back to his original size. His gravestone still marks the place of where he perished; Tony then heard a familiar  
voice from behind.

"Hello Tony, it's been a while."

Tony turned quickly to find his old friend, Steve Rogers, but he wasn't wearing his Captain America costume.

"Hello Cap, it's been a while too," said Tony. "Odd place to pick for a meeting, huh?"

"You would say that, but I'd like to think of this place as the turning point of this war."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Imagine it Tony, ever since Goliath was killed, and Peter telling everyone about your little prison in the Negative Zone, people are wondering if the Registration Act was even a good idea from the start. But after that presentation you had about registering  
all heroes you've met against their will, I guess you really reached the bottom of the barrel in this, haven't you?"

"Look Cap, the reason I even did that was to avoid any more incidents like this," Tony said as he points to the destroyed factory.

"And that prison of yours was just another precaution you had to avoid incidents like this, right," said Steve as he points to Goliath's grave.

Tony didn't say a word, he was thinking about what to say about the prison, but nothing came to mind. The prison was supposed to keep all the heroes and superhumans in check until they decide to register. If not, then...

"I only want what's best for everyone Cap, I didn't mean for all of this to get out of control," answered Tony.

"Well, the best for everyone isn't the same as the best for all of us," said Steve. He then turned around and began to walk away.

"Hold it," yelled Tony, "where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home, and so everyone in the Secret Avengers," said Steve.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you surrendering?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm done being Captain America."

Tony looked at Steve with a confused look on face, which is hard to see since he still has his mask on at all times. And then he starts asking.

"What do you mean you're quitting?"

"Now that I'm going to be registered by my own will, what's the point of helping others if they know who we are?"

"Cap, that's in the past. We can't always keep our personal lives a secret from everybody anymore. This is the only way to gain their trust again. Why can't you see that, Cap?"

"Don't call me 'Cap' again Tony, it's just Steve Rogers now."

"But what your compatriots, the Secret Avengers? How would they react to this?"

"We had a vote, and it was unanimous. We're all retiring our masks and costumes, in exchange of just living like regular civilians. We're done fighting those we once called our friends Tony. Goodbye."

And with that, Steve left behind a shocked Tony, who was thinking about what just happened. His one true solution to bringing an end to this conflict between heroes, had just into another problem for him to ponder over.

It wasn't long before there were news reports of superheroes, forcibly registered by Tony's program, were relinquishing their costumes and saying their goodbyes to their longtime superhero friends. Though they pleaded with them to reconsider, it was already  
too late.

Tony returned to the Avengers Tower, only to find Carol Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel, waiting for him. Tony was not feeling well to be scolded by her, but he endured it nonetheless.

"What the hell did you do now Tony," cried Carol.

"What makes you think I did anything wrong," asked Tony.

"Don't play games with me Tony, I heard about your little solution on the news, and that it's making all the unregistered heroes quit. What do you have to say about this?"

"This is just a minor setback, I'm sure they'll drop this whole thing once they know that they have a responsibility to protect humanity from any form of harm."

"Are you listening to yourself Tony? After that little stunt of yours, they might not even think twice about coming back with us. They feel as though we don't care about their own wellbeing at all."

"Like I said, once they know that this was the only option I had to enforce, they'll know that this was for the good of everyone."

"Was that the same thing you told Steve when you talked with him?"

Tony was in complete surprise to hear this.

"What do you mean," asked Tony.

"Don't play dumb, I know about the little meeting you had with him," said Carol.

"How?"

"I was returning back to the tower after my not-so-successful talk with Jessica (Spider-Woman) about not quitting, but she still did anyway. Then I saw you two talking at the abandoned factory, and I also heard that he quit too."

Tony was disappointed that Carol would overhear his conversation with Steve, but he knew it was only a matter of time before anyone knew.

"Look Carol, I know we're in a predicament that seems to have no end, but I can fix this..."

"OH STOP IT!"

Tony fell silent and looked at Carol. She was seething with rage.

"Is there something wrong Carol," asked Tony.

"Stop trying to sound smart Tony! Ever you took over this operation of the Registration Act, you became a changed man. You created a robot clone of Thor that killed one of our own, you built a prison in another dimension where most of our friends were  
driven to madness, and now they're all quitting all over because they're now being registered without being given the choice to do so."

"You know that they would've said the first chance we ask, right?"

"That doesn't matter Tony."

"Then what does? Huh? If they want to quit, then that's their choice, and they can pout about it all the way home. But for the rest of us, we have a responsibility to uphold."

Carol only shook her head as she started to lift off the ground.

"And does that responsibility of yours clarify with our friends no longer being what they were meant to be from the beginning?"

As Tony was about to give an answer to her, Carol already left him alone on the helipad of the Avengers Tower. He had never more alone in the world than he is right now.


End file.
